


Don't Disobey

by fanficshiddles



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Anal Play, Blowjobs, Choking, Cunnilingus, Dominant Loki, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fear, Fear Play, Figging, Fingering, Forced Orgasms, Forced Tattoo, Fucking Machines, Kidnapping, King Loki, Loki goes too far sometimes, Loki rules Earth, Multi, Murder, Over stimulation, Pissed On, Possessive Behavior, Praise, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Sex Slave, Sybian, Whipped, Whipping, and healing them again, breaking bones, cutting off tongue, enjoys inflicting pain, harem of girls, in the wrong way, iron branding, loki won, ruthless king, sadist, sometimes, submissive OC, thrown over balcony, use of nettles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26635144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficshiddles/pseuds/fanficshiddles
Summary: Loki’s attack on Midgard was a success. He’s become ruler of Earth, over all the mortals. The Avengers were defeated. Over time he’s taken over every country and city. Now he’s going for the smaller towns and villages to conquer, recruiting strong men for his army and beautiful young women to be his sex slaves.Ivy is captured amongst some other girls. She is smart and knows from the tales of Loki’s palace that it is best to behave to survive. But being a good girl quickly makes her Loki’s favourite. And being his favourite is not going to be easy for Ivy.Loki is not nice in this fic! There is no happy ending where he turns soft and falls in love for the OC. In-case that’s what anyone is looking for.I dunno why, I was just craving some really nasty Loki… See how far I could go with it… It’s a long chapter, in my standards anyway. But this fic won’t be updated as often as the others, but I think this fic will only have maybe five or so chapters, if that… But who knows. Gotta be in the right headspace for this! Lol.
Comments: 40
Kudos: 101





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For the love of god read the tags and summary first.

Ivy was shaking badly as she was marched into the castle. Taken from her village along with some other young women, they were flown over to where Loki had taken up residence in Prague castle. It being to his liking the most out of all of Earths castles… A few adjustments here and there to make it even more extravagant and he now called it home.

Loki’s rule of Earth had devastated everyone. For reasons unknown to the humans, he wasn’t very sparing of lives. Thousands and thousands of people had been murdered within the first year for things as small as being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Everyone in prison had been culled off, along with elders in care homes and sick people in hospitals of all ages.

The internet was monitored constantly, anyone saying anything slightly bad about Loki was hunted down and slaughtered. He had eyes _everywhere_.

One of the first laws brought in was couples weren’t allowed to have more than one child. It was clear that Loki was trying to lessen the human population. But what the humans didn’t know, was it was the only condition from Thanos for Loki’s rule. To _thin out the herd._

The group of women were taken straight to Loki, who was in the throne room. He was sat on his throne, legs splayed like he owned the place… Well, the whole damn world for that matter.

His horned helmet caused a huge and terrifying shadow behind him from the lights, some of the girls started panicking and tried to back up, but the guards surrounded them and wouldn’t allow them to leave.

Ivy remained near the front, arms wrapped around herself as she shook on the spot. She kept her eyes down, especially when she heard Loki get up from his throne and make his way down the steps towards them all.

The guards pushed at the girls, getting them to line up just as Loki reached them.

‘Well, what have we here? New toys for me to play with, _how delightful_.’ Loki grinned and started at one end, looking the girl up and down.

‘Too old.’ The woman was grabbed roughly and dragged away as Loki took a step down the line to the second girl.

‘Too skinny, she would break _far_ too easily for what I have in store.’ He flicked his hand to dismiss her. She was also dragged away. To god knows where, Ivy dreaded to think.

The third girl looked defiantly up at him, nose scrunched up. ‘You will NEVER be my King!’ She spat at him, shocking everyone but Loki. The guards went to move in, but Loki swiftly grabbed her face as he leaned down towards her, sneering.

‘You _dare_ talk at your King like that.’ He squeezed her cheeks hard, making her open her mouth as she cried out in pain. Loki quickly grabbed her tongue and hauled it out as far as it would go, then as quick as lightning he cut it off with his dagger.

The girl fell to the ground in agony, clutching at her mouth. Tears streamed down her face but she couldn’t make much noise at the loss of her tongue.

The other girls, including Ivy, cried out in fear upon seeing the girls tongue land on the floor on front of them. But Ivy quickly closed her eyes and kept herself in check, while the others kept crying and trying to get away.

Loki looked along the line, smirking at their reactions. ‘Let this be a lesson to you girls. Under my rule there are consequences for your actions.’ He started walking down the line as he spoke. ‘There are also rewards for good behaviour, so you best choose wisely how you proceed.’

Ivy couldn’t take it anymore. She was so scared for her life. Hearing all the rumours before about being under Loki’s command, she knew she just had to try and survive. That was the only goal here.

So she sank to her knees on front of him, head down in respect.

Loki had just passed her, but he stopped when he saw the girl falling to her knees before him. He took slow, menacing steps back towards her until he towered over her. Ivy could see his boots appear in her line of vision.

He reached down and smoothed his hand through her hair, his touch making her jump at first, though it seemed gentle… But then he gripped hold of it tightly and yanked her head right back so she was to look up at his face.

His rather beautiful features caught her off guard for a second. But being a God, it wasn’t surprising he was handsome. It was just such a shame his personality was so cruel.

‘What’s your name?’ He asked, eyeing her up carefully.

‘I… Ivy… My King.’ She whimpered, her lower lip trembling.

‘Ivy.’ Her name rolled off his tongue. He released her hair and took a step backwards. ‘Everyone could take a leaf out of Ivy’s book… Smart girl, knows her place in this world.’ He said as he glanced back down at her. Then he looked to his guards. ‘Take her to my chambers.’

A guard grabbed her arm and led her away. She didn’t look over her shoulder when she heard one of the other girls starting to cry hysterically, but was quickly silenced. How, she dreaded to think.

Being captured by Loki was not the time nor the place to make friends, or to even look out for established friends. It was every woman for herself now.

And Ivy knew she had to be selfish and look out for number one.

-

Loki waltzed into his quarters and to his harem of girls.

All of them cowered and tried to avoid eye contact when he entered. Some of them scurried off into other rooms, while others continued with the chores of keeping the place tidy.

‘Where is my new girl?’ Loki asked the girl nearest him.

‘Awaiting you in your chambers, Sir.’ The girl said with her head down.

Loki nodded, then looked her up and down. ‘Turn.’ He swivelled his finger around.

The girl looked absolutely petrified, but she turned around for him. His hand shot out and he gripped her shoulder tightly, stopping her as he looked down at her backside.

‘Where’s your plug?’ He asked, his tone rising.

‘I… I’m sorry, Sir… I… I had to take it out when I went to the toilet… I couldn’t get it back in… I’m so sorry.’ She started sobbing.

Loki grabbed her hair tightly and pulled her across the room, she struggled to keep up with him and fell to the ground, but was dragged along by her hair as Loki was on a mission. The other girls around looked on, but didn’t do anything to help. Knowing better.

She was dragged over to the fire place, Loki hauled her on front of it and pushed her down onto her stomach. He put his foot on her lower back to keep her in place when she tried to crawl away. ‘Stay there!’ He snarled.

The girl begged and cried for his forgiveness, continuously struggled underneath him. He pushed down firmer on her back, making her yelp in pain.

He grabbed the branding iron from beside the fireplace and placed it right into the fire, heating it up nicely until it was scalding hot. The girl could hear the sizzling as he drew it closer towards her. She struggled anew, screaming so loudly that it could be heard throughout his quarters.

And that was before it had even touched her.

Loki clicked his fingers and a ball gag was placed into her mouth to shut her up a bit. But as he pressed the iron brand against her backside, it didn’t do much to drown out her screams of pain.

Ivy started shaking all over again when she heard the painful screams of another girl in the main room. She tried to block it out, closing her eyes and head down. She had been told by a guard how to be ready for Loki’s arrival in his room. To be naked and kneeling on the floor, hands behind her back.

But even though she knew she was doing what she was told, it still hadn’t prepared her for when she heard the heavy foot-steps of Loki coming into the room. And the click from the door as it was closed made her blood run cold. She knew that meant it was just her and him in the room… All alone.

Loki hummed in approval as he looked over his new play thing. She seemed obedient, which was good. Better behaved than any other girls so far, none had ever knelt for him without him telling them to upon first meeting.

His helmet vanished and so did his heavy armour, leaving just the underlay. He strolled over to Ivy and circled her, taking in every part of her. He could see her trembling in his presence, that made him smirk.

He reached out and cupped her chin, making her look up at him, her eyes were skittish as she looked up at him. A small whimper of fear escaped from her lips, she had been unable to contain it.

‘Shhh, shhh.’ He soothed, brushing his thumb up and down her cheek. ‘We both know that you’re a clever girl. If you do exactly as you are told, you will have no reason to fear me.’ Loki spoke calmly, almost putting her at ease. But she knew better.

‘There are rules here, you should know.’ He let go of her chin and stood up straight, she put her head down again, looking to the floor.

‘You are to address me as Sir, unless I state otherwise. I do _not_ accept no as an answer, ever. I don’t want to hear that word from your lips, under _any_ circumstance. You are not to wear clothes again, aside from on me they are banished in these quarters.’ He walked over to a dresser and opened it, pulling out some rope. ‘You can converse with the other girls, aside from when I am in the same room, then I demand utter silence from you unless answering a question from me.’ He crossed the room towards Ivy and moved behind her, he tied her wrists together at her back as he continued. ‘I don’t mind if you girls want to play around with one another, providing there is not a single mark on any of you that wasn’t put there by _me.’_ He leaned down so she could feel his breath against her ear. ‘Do I make myself clear?’

She swallowed hard before answering. ‘Yes, Sir.’ She said quietly.

‘Good girl.’ Loki purred, kissing her shoulder. ‘Now, I am going to mark you, as all my girls get when they arrive. Usually there is a trial period, but I have a good feeling about you.’ He gave her head a pat and then took hold of her bound hands to lift her up to her feet.

He walked her over to his bed and lay her down on her front.

‘I am not a beginner when it comes to restraining girls, so don’t think for a second I won’t do it if I have to. But I prefer submission, so you will remain still until told otherwise.’ He said as he got on the bed too, straddling over her lower legs.

Ivy had no idea what to expect, but she was bloody terrified. Not wanting to make him angry, she was going to do her best to remain still…

But then the pain started.

Using his Seidr, Loki was giving her a permanent tattoo on her lower back. Simply using his finger, though it felt exactly like a tattoo gun. But more painful.

She bit down on the quilt underneath her, hoping she wouldn’t get into trouble for it. But it helped her to focus on something other than screaming in pain.

Loki noticed her hands clench into fists. She jerked a little, but remained rather still. The most still he’d seen a girl stay when applying his tattoo. Yes, this one was going to be good. He was excited to start playing with her, see how responsive she was and what she could do.

But he had a feeling she was going to be exquisite. Her submission already, clearly from a place of fear, was highly arousing. He had been sporting a hard on ever since she knelt for him in the throne room.

After carving his name into her, to be there forever, he was pleased with how she’d taken it. She was in tears, but the noises from her had been minimal. He had noticed her biting the quilt, letting small whimpers of pain escape but nothing more.

That pleased him greatly.

He ran his hand over her lower back, growling deep in approval. But he wanted her to see it. He wanted her to see that she was now his property.

Getting off the bed, he snapped his fingers to get her attention. ‘Come on, up.’

She hurriedly got up, albeit awkwardly because of her hands still being restrained behind her, and slipped off the bed to stand on front of him.

He turned her around and walked her over to a full-length mirror. He then had another appear behind her, at the right angle so she could see her back. He stood to the side, watching for her reaction as she looked at her new tattoo.

First, surprise crossed her features, then fear, and then she looked kind of intrigued. No doubt at how he managed to do that without a tattoo gun.

‘You belong to me now, pet.’ He said darkly, having the second mirror vanish he moved in behind her and ran his hand down her spine, stroking his name again. Then he moved in close, she saw him looming over her in the mirror, so much bigger than she was. He practically enveloped her entirely.

‘What do you think of your tattoo? Hmm?’ He reached around and started stroking her body, over her stomach and upwards, fondling at her breasts in turn while he waited an answer.

‘If… If you are happy with it, Sir… Then I am too.’ She whispered, trying not to cry as he started stroking her nipples that were hardening under his touch, much to her embarrassment.

Loki smirked, clever indeed. Picking her responses carefully, hoping to please him. He liked that.

‘Have you been shown around my quarters? Where you’re allowed to roam?’ He asked, his hands falling from her body. 

‘No, Sir.’ She said quietly, shaking her head.

‘Come then, let me show you around before we play.’ He turned on his heels and headed for the door. Ivy scurried after him, having to take quicker steps to keep up with his long legs.

She felt very self-conscious being naked, not only around Loki but around the other girls too. Though they were all naked as well, so at least that levelled out the playing field.

Loki made sure she was following him and he showed her throughout his quarters. There was one room she wasn’t allowed in unless she was with him. But he showed her into it just now anyway. But her eyes widened when the door swung open and it was filled with various machines and contraptions, they all looked like torture devices in some way.

But in the middle of the room, on a Sybian machine, restrained and going nowhere, was a young woman. She was completely limp as the machine buzzed like mad underneath her, a vibe was nestled inside of her cunt and a part of it was covering her clit. It was relentless and she was completely overstimulated, it was agony.

‘Oh, so sorry dear. I forgot I’d tied you here last night.’ Loki said with a slight chuckle as he walked over to the girl and turned the machine off.

There was drool coming from her leather gag, it was soaked through. And there was a mess of excreta and arousal all down the Sybian and on the floor.

‘What a mess you’ve made.’ Loki chastised. As soon as he untied her wrists that had been tied behind her and to the wall, to keep her upright on the machine, she fell forward to the floor. Loki tsked in annoyance and nudged her with his foot. But she was completely out of it, being stuck on the machine for near twenty-four hours had broken her. She couldn’t even feel her clit anymore, likely so much nerve damage after having many orgasms forced from her and enjoying it at first.

Ivy swallowed hard and tried her best to get rid of the sick feeling in the pit of her stomach.

‘GIRLS!’ Loki yelled and soon two girls came running to see what he wanted.

‘Get her out of here and cleaned up. Then get this mess cleaned up too, if it’s not sorted within ten minutes, I will tie each of you to this machine for longer than she had.’ He said in warning.

The two girls squeaked in fear and quickly got to work.

Loki saw the colour had drained from Ivy’s face, making him grin. He walked back over to her with a predatory look and put his arm around her, leading her out and back towards his bedroom.

‘Come, pet. I want to see what fun I can have with you.’


	2. Chapter 2

Loki barked orders at his other girls to not enter the bedroom until he told them it was ok to do so. He wanted alone time with his new toy, to test her out properly and _thoroughly._

And thoroughly test her out he did.

First, he had her mouth, while she knelt on the floor. She looked so pretty on her knees, mouth open and tongue sticking out, awaiting his cock.

Even if she had stiffened up when he revealed his godly cock to her, she didn’t complain or try to run. She knew it would be fruitless doing so anyway.

As soon as he pressed down on her tongue, she started doing her best to please him. Hoping it would earn her in good favour from the get go. She was never keen on sucking cock, her boyfriend never forced her to do it because he knew it wasn’t something she liked doing. But she did on occasion for him. But now, she was sucking cock like her life depended on it… Because it probably did.

‘Ohhh, yes, pet. You’re a good little cock sucker.’ Loki purred, gripping her hair as he started thrusting into her mouth, down her throat.

She sucked as best she could, but started gagging when he pushed further down her throat. He didn’t let up though, forcing her to breathe through it and carry on. No matter how difficult it was for her.

Ivy panicked when he became rougher, before spilling straight down her throat. She tried to spit it out, but he kept his cock lodged down her throat, not allowing her to do so.

When he pulled out of her mouth with a pop, she only just managed to refrain from puking. She breathed in heavily, glad to finally have him out of her mouth.

‘Mmm, that was delightful.’ He hummed, brushing his thumb along her lips.

‘Get on the bed on your hands and knees.’

While Ivy clambered quickly onto the bed, Loki went to retrieve the whip. He wanted to see how she would react to more pain. When he returned to her, he flicked the whip through the air and saw her jump at the cracking sound it made.

He smirked when her shaking returned.

‘Keep still and count the whippings, and don’t forget to thank me for each one. If you falter, I will start again. You are to get ten. But feel free to scream, I want to see what kind of noises I can get out of you.’ He growled.

Ivy felt sheer terror throughout her. But she did her best to keep it together. She knew Loki would be ruthless, there was no chance he would go easy on her.

And she was right.

The first whip to her backside had her howling in pain. It felt like the whip had split her skin open already, it burnt like hell.

But she quickly remembered herself. ‘ONE! THANK YOU, SIR!’ She cried out, unable to say it normally as the pain continued to sear through her.

Loki was super impressed that she even remembered to call him Sir. That was where they usually failed.

‘Good girl.’ He hummed, then gave her the second lashing straight away.

She continued pleasing him, able to count and thank him for them all. By the time he was finished with her, her ass was covered in bleeding welts, she felt like she was going to pass out from the pain. Her arms were shaking so badly she could barely keep herself upright and she couldn’t see through her tears.

Loki had the whip vanish and he walked around the bed to see her face. He gripped her chin and leaned down, kissing her forehead. ‘You’re very well behaved, pet. I think I am going to enjoy having you around.’ He grinned.

He allowed her to lay down, she gratefully fell down on the bed, exhausted and in agony. But she didn’t get to just lie there and enjoy it, Loki moved onto the bed and grabbed her legs, hauling her across towards him.

She whimpered when he pushed her legs apart and moved between them. She knew what was to come now, but she just had to hold on as long as she could and get through it.

Loki gripped her hips and lifted her back end up more, getting her onto her knees. But he allowed her to keep her face buried down.

He brushed his cock against her cunt, while admiring his tattoo on her lower back. She whimpered as he then forced himself into her without any prepping or warning. He could feel her walls spasming around him, quickly trying to accommodate him.

His grip on her hips was crushing, she felt like he was hurting her bones. But she tried to bare it, without too much noise.

Loki was almost fully sheathed inside of her, before he slowly pulled back out until just the tip remained, then he slammed back into her. Making her yelp as it felt like the air was forced out of her.

Loki chuckled wickedly as he started rutting into her roughly, the head of his cock hitting against her cervix every time. Her body was tight around him, constantly trying to push him out. Struggling to get accustomed to him.

‘Such a nice fuck you are, my little pet.’ He growled, not slowing down his pace at all.

She raised her head up, quietly pleading him to go slower. ‘Pl… please, Sir… I… Can’t take it.’

To her surprise and relief, he did slow right down, till he was barely moving within her. ‘Ooooh, my poor pet. Are you sore?’ He cooed as he slowly slid his right hand up her spine to the back of her neck, where he wrapped his fingers around her easily. That terrified her, realising how large his hands were in comparison to her.

‘I am… Please, Sir.’ She cried, attempting to sit up a bit more.

But a sneer crossed Loki’s features. He shoved her down to the bed again, pinning her there with his hand at her neck as he started ramming into her once more. Rougher than before, if that was possible.

Her cries echoed around the room, she tried to enjoy it, but her body just couldn’t catch up. Couldn’t catch a break.

That was, until he slid his left hand underneath her and down between her thighs. He sought out her clit to play with.

Now her cries and whining of pain started to mix with pleasure. Loki could feel the slight change within her, her walls starting to flutter around him instead along with getting wetter.

Loki leaned down over her back, his metal and leather armour pressing into her bare skin while he continued moving his hips against her. She felt his breath against her ear. ‘You _will_ cum for me, pet. Whether you want to or not.’ He growled sinfully.

She had no option in the matter, just like he said. The way his fingers were stroking her clit made sure of that, and even though his cock was like a battering ram inside her, her body was still reacting well to the full feeling.

‘That’s it… Cum for me!’

Ivy did exactly that. She came hard on his cock, almost squeezing the life out of him as she came. He continued thrusting into her a bit longer, riding through her orgasm, until he then came too. Spilling deep inside of her, the sounds of her whimpering as he filled her up was music to his ears.

‘Good girl, Ivy. Such a good girl.’ He purred as he pulled his cock out of her, their mixed juices came pouring out and down her thighs.

Loki scooped some of it from her and then put his fingers to her mouth. ‘Suck.’

She opened her mouth, allowing him to force his fingers into her. She started sucking with all she could, even though she was exhausted and just wanted to pass out. Unable to stop crying.

Loki started petting her head. ‘Shhh, shhh. You’re my good girl now, continue to please me like this and you’ll have nothing to fret about. In-fact, I think you may even be my new favourite toy.’

Ivy just knew that wasn’t necessarily a good thing.

-

Loki left his room and his other ten girls stopped what they were doing, turning to face him.

‘Bed time.’ He said firmly. ‘My new pet will be sharing my bed tonight.’

One of the other girls looked appalled. She was supposed to be sharing his bed tonight, and she blurted that out loud, earning a hard glare from Loki.

The girls were to just sleep in his quarters, no beds. They had to make do with three sofas and the rug by the fireplace. So they usually took turns sleeping on the sofas. But Loki always had one girl, or sometimes more, share his bed at night. They were always relieved in a sense when they got to share, because it meant a comfy night’s sleep. Even if they did sometimes get _too much_ attention from Loki in the process, it was usually worth it.

Loki took large and menacing steps towards the girl who complained out loud. He grabbed her by the neck and held her up in the air, her legs kicked about in fear as she grabbed his forearm, she spluttered as she couldn’t breathe.

‘You _dare_ to question my command.’ He snarled, nose scrunching up.

The girl’s eyes widened in terror as he went over to the balcony, the doors flew open and he stepped outside. Without even hesitating, he tossed her straight off the balcony… Eight floors up.

His other girls gasped and cried when they saw her go over. But they all scurried away quickly to the sofas, a few on the floor. None saying anything or even daring to look at Loki directly.

Loki stormed back inside and the doors slammed shut behind him. He glared over at the other girls. ‘You all should be glad, that has saved me having to pick one of you to dispose of now I have a new girl.’

He then stormed off into his room, back to his new favourite toy.


	3. Chapter 3

Ivy and some of Loki’s other girls were watching while Loki brutally fucked one of his girls. She had tried to defy him, again. Not spreading her legs when he told her to do so, claiming she was still far too sore.

Now he was hammering into her, her cries and screams went right through Ivy as she watched. There was nothing else she could do. He was fucking her on the floor on front of the fire place, while the other girls had been sitting around, resting. Then he didn’t let any of them leave.

She continued trying to defy him, thrashing her head around in protest. Tried to kick at him too, but she couldn’t because he was like a huge marble column between her legs.

‘You. WILL. OBEY.’ He snarled, wrapping both hands around her neck to choke her.

But her face soon started to change colour, her eyes widened before they started to flutter from lack of oxygen. She couldn’t breathe. And Loki just kept fucking her, his hips moving like crazy as he continued to strangle her. Tighter and tighter.

Until he went too far.

He slowly stopped, narrowing his eyes at her when she went completely limp beneath him. Loki removed his hands from her neck and gave her cheek a few hard pats.

‘Oh… oh dear… Is she dead?’ He cocked his head to the side, then looked at a few of his other girls. Who just looked horrified as they nodded slowly.

‘Oh well.’ He shrugged and pulled out of her, his cock still standing proud and throbbing.

He looked at each of his girls as he stood, then his eyes landed on Ivy. He snapped his fingers and pointed to his cock. ‘Ivy, here.’

Ivy quickly slipped off the sofa and rushed to him, not wanting to anger him. She knelt down and as she leaned over to take him in her mouth, he grabbed her hair and forced her down on him quicker. She felt disgusted and horrified at the mere thought that the cock she was currently sucking had just been inside a dead girl…

‘Ohhhh, yes.’ Loki moaned, head tilting back as he fucked her mouth.

He enjoyed the feeling of her drooling around him as he held her firmly down, her nose pressing against his pubis. She couldn’t breathe from having his cock lodged so far down her throat. He started to cum, forcing her to swallow. Then when he finally pulled her head back by her hair, she puked and gasped for air.

Loki crouched down and gripped her chin, smirking at her as he smoothed her hair back from her forehead. ‘Such a pretty mess, aren’t you pet.’ He hummed, wiping her tears from her cheek with his thumb. ‘Go wait for me in my bedroom.’

The other girls murmured lowly at that while Ivy scurried off into the bedroom. Ivy was the obvious favourite, always getting to sleep in his bed each night since she had arrived.

Loki stood up straight and glared at his girls. ‘Enough!’ He barked, making them all jump. ‘If you were all better behaved you would get to frequent my bed more often.’

He swiftly turned on his heels and headed off to the bedroom. Leaving the girls with the body still in the room.

-

Loki was just about to plunder into Ivy’s lovely ass, when he was rudely interrupted by a timid knock at the door.

He snarled angrily. ‘WHAT?’ He roared.

The door slowly opened and one of his girls peeped in.

‘S… Sir… We uhm… The girls body out here… Can it be moved, please, Sir?’ She asked, shaking from head to toe.

‘No. Now get out.’ Loki snarled.

The girl was about to leave, but then Loki had a better idea. ‘Wait. Come here and kneel.’ He pointed to the floor at the bedside.

She scurried over and knelt down beside the bed just like he asked. Ivy was left on her hands and knees, waiting. She looked to the side and watched in disgust as Loki turned towards the fellow girl and started to piss all over her.

The girl was just glad he didn’t make her swallow it… Which he had been known to do in the past.

‘Now get out of my sight. The smell of you will cover the smell of rotting flesh.’ He snarled, turning back to Ivy as the other girl ran out of the room as quickly as possible.

‘Now, where were we?’ Loki grinned sadistically.

He spat on his palm and smeared it over his cock. That was all the lube he was using for his toy, Ivy had quickly learned it was best to just try and relax those certain muscles as much as possible.

But even though she did that, it was still painful when he pressed into her tight ass to fuck her raw.

-

Ivy was still sound asleep in the morning when Loki woke. He decided to leave her sleeping while he went out into his quarters to see his girls. They were all huddled in the corner of the room, staring at the fire place with wide eyes.

There was what looked like a sea of snakes surrounding the dead girl, eating at her flesh. Loki threw his head back in laughter. He waved his hand and, in a shimmer, the snakes disappeared.

The girls were exhausted, thinking they had been real all night. Getting no sleep as they cowered in fear for hours on end. But they all relaxed a bit when the snake illusions disappeared. Though they were pissed off that he tricked them like that.

‘Just a bit of fun, girls.’ He chuckled and proceeded to get rid of the body.

‘Why do you do this to us, be so nasty?’ One of them snapped, taking a step towards him. But her bravery didn’t last long when he turned to face her, his face hard as stone.

He took large steps towards her, she stood her ground. Even if she was shaking like a leaf when he invaded her space, staring her down.

Nothing happened for a moment, but then within a split second, he struck like a snake. He grabbed her arm and twisted her around, forcing her arm right back until the sound of her bones snapping could be heard. She cried out in pain and screamed, trying to get away but he kept hold of her arm.

Leaning down from behind her, he put his forearm around her neck, choking her while she cried and screamed.

‘Do NOT. EVER. Speak back to me.’ He snarled into her ear, tightening his forearm for a moment before releasing her completely.

She ran to the other side of the room, unable to stop crying as her arm hung down at the side of her in a bad shape, completely broken.

‘If you behave, I will heal you tomorrow.’ He snapped at her, then turned to glare at the rest of his girls.

‘Anyone else have anything to say?’ He barked.

The girls all looked down, shuffling nervously on the spot.

‘Good. Now get on your knees and line up.’ He snarled, then looked over to the girl with the broken arm. ‘You too.’ He pointed to the ground on front of the line of girls.

She looked horrified, but not wanting to risk anymore injuries she rushed over and knelt down in the line. Trying to ignore the excruciating pain she was in.

Loki worked down his line of girls, fucking their mouths roughly and cumming all over them. Leaving them in sticky messes. Then he forced them all to lick his cum off one another, and he sat back to enjoy the show.

While he was watching, his favourite toy came out of his chambers having just woken up.

‘Ah, pet. Come here.’ He purred, motioning her to him with a come-hither finger.

She tried to ignore what was going on as she crossed the room to Loki. He grabbed her and pulled her down onto his lap, with her back against his front. He spread her thighs open and sat her over his cock, then eased her down onto him.

‘That’s it, good girl.’ He growled once she was fully sated on him, he kept hold of her hips tightly, not allowing her to move as she tried to squirm.

He slid a hand up her front and up to wrap around her neck, forcing her to watch the other girls on front of them. He nipped at her earlobe. ‘Keep watching them, pet… Doing the dirty work while you get the pleasure of keeping my cock warm.’ 

Ivy trembled on top of him, making him smirk as he started licking her neck. ‘You’re too good to be down there with those dirty girls.’ He growled, loud enough for the other girls to hear. One or two of them briefly glared over in Ivy’s direction, watching her on Loki’s lap.

Loki squeezed Ivy’s neck, taking her breath away as he jerked his hips up, his cock moving within her, rubbing against all of her sweet spots and making her whimper.

His other hand slipped round from her hip and down between her legs to start strumming her clit while he throbbed hotly within her. ‘Cum for me, pet. Cum all over my cock.’ He demanded.

Ivy didn’t need much more coaxing as she gushed over him, crying out as he squeezed her neck harder before releasing, oxygen rushing back into her. She fell limp against him, but he took hold of her hips and started moving her on him until he exploded inside her.

The other girls were just finishing up with each other when Loki dismissed them all. Telling them to get out of his sight. But he kept Ivy firmly on his lap, gently petting her. She really wasn’t sure whether being his favourite was a good thing or not…


	4. Chapter 4

Loki’s grin grew larger as he kept himself composed.

His favourite pet, Ivy, was under the table sucking him off while he spoke to his guests. He had appointed leaders for each country, to run the basics of each place. But they still ran everything through Loki first.

The other girls were under the table too, sucking off some of the leaders if they chose a girl at the start. But no one was getting _his_ Ivy.

She knew her job was to keep sucking him, through all orgasms. And she had to swallow all he had to offer her, or else she would be in trouble. And Loki’s idea of punishment for that would likely be bending her over the table and flogging her on front of everyone. Something she didn’t want to even think about.

Every now and then, Loki would reach under the table and gently pet her head. His silent way of telling her he was pleased.

Ivy’s jaw was really starting to hurt from keeping him in her mouth for so long, but she kept going. Her tongue working him expertly, making him throb hotly against her tongue as he came again. She had lost count how many times that was now.

But if Ivy thought she had gotten away with not being _displayed_ she was far wrong. Once dinner was over, Loki called her out from under the table.

‘There’s my special pet. Come on, hop up onto the table. I want dessert.’ Loki growled.

Whilst she felt shy and uneasy being naked as it was around just Loki and the other girls, it felt even worse with a bunch of strange men staring at her too. And she hesitated just for a split second too long for Loki’s liking.

‘Don’t make me wait, pet.’ He said in warning, eyes darkening.

She didn’t want to risk getting into trouble, she was lucky getting a warning, so quickly walked over to him and pulled herself up onto the table right on front of him. Loki then grabbed her and hauled her into position, he pushed on her chest so she was lying down with her back on the table and her legs were dangling down at either side of him.

The other men all mumbled in excitement, hoping they would perhaps get a shot of her after.

Loki dove in and feasted upon Ivy like she was his last meal. His tongue was so skilful as he lapped at her, paying extra attention to her clit. He was growling like a feral beast and soon had her moaning and crying in pleasure, no longer caring about the other men that were there watching.

He smirked against her as he noticed the men watching hungrily. They could look, but they couldn’t touch. And Loki loved displaying his dominance and power, showing off what was his that they couldn’t have.

Adding his devilish fingers to the mix, he forced a couple of orgasms out of Ivy with expert precision. Not letting her calm down from the first one before pulling another out of her.

After licking her clean, he stood up straight while licking his lips. He grinned as he looked around at the men, he could tell they were all wanting a taste of her too. But they weren’t going to get.

But the leader nearest Ivy, had the audacity to reach over and grab her breast.

Loki snapped. He launched like a snake at the man, grabbing the back of his head he forced him down onto the table with a loud crack. When he pulled his head back up, he was bleeding badly.

‘DO NOT. TOUCH. WHAT IS MINE!’ Loki snarled, then slammed his head down again. But this time, he didn’t come up.

Loki looked at the rest of the table, nostrils flaring and his jaw clenched. ‘Let that be a lesson to you all.’ He sneered.

The men all shifted, scared. Their erections quickly disappearing. Even those that still had some of Loki’s girls sucking them started to lose their arousal, even if for a moment.

To make it even clearer that Ivy was off the cards, Loki went back between her legs. But this time, he pulled his cock out and lined up with her sopping wet cunt. He slapped her a few times with his cock, making her whimper as he hit her still sensitive clit, then he pushed his way into her. Filling her up to the hilt, before then pounding her roughly.

He grabbed her breasts as he fucked her, squeezing them. The whole table started rocking. The men looked between themselves nervously, but some of them were getting aroused again.

‘I am KING of Midgard. Every single one of you belong to ME. I own the very air you all breathe. When I say you are not to touch something, _I mean it_.’ Loki growled as he rammed into Ivy, she was struggling to breathe from how erratic he was being, catching her breath with every thrust.

‘DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?’ He bellowed at the men over the top of Ivy.

They all nodded and there was a low murmur of ‘yes’ that spread through them all. Loki was pleased to have order once again, the look of fear in them all.

He moaned loudly as he slammed into Ivy once more, halting balls deep as he throbbed within her and came, filling her up.

Panting with her, he leaned down and kissed her sloppily, then when he pulled out of her cunt, he could see how messy she was with his cum. He conjured up a type of vaginal plug. It was similar to an anal plug, but was much larger on the outside since the vagina could accommodate much larger things easier. He slipped it into her and she whimpered as she felt all of his cum being locked inside her.

Loki tucked himself away and nodded in approval. ‘Go back to my chambers. Do not remove this until I tell you to do so.’

‘Y…yes, Sir.’ She said shakily, her body was weak as she slipped off the table and slowly made her way out of the room.

One man near the end of the table was cumming so much into one of the girls’ mouths, that she couldn’t take it and ended up being sick. Loki heard her retching and was furious. He stormed down the table and reached underneath, grabbing a fistful of her hair he hauled her out, kicking and screaming.

‘Bend over.’ He snarled, forcing her on the table on her stomach.

He gave her ass a hard smack, making her scream so loud she almost burst the men’s eardrums. But Loki had better plans for her.

Reaching into the middle of the table, he grabbed a piece of ginger that he had aptly placed there as back up. It was peeled into a plug shape. When the girl spotted him grabbing it, she started pleading with him not to, that she was sorry.

But Loki ignored her and he used his Seidr to keep her pinned in place as he inserted it into her ass, the simple act of penetration without lube was bad enough, but after a few minutes the ginger started to take effect and it was becoming excruciating.

To make sure she couldn’t remove it herself, he bound her arms together behind her back from her wrists to her elbows. Then he let her go. She ran around the room crying, then fell to the floor and thrashed around, but no matter what she tried she couldn’t get it out.

Loki then called the rest of his girls out. He had them line up and he figged each and every one of them, restraining their arms in the same way as the first. He laughed as he watched all of them run around or roll on the ground, writhing in pain as it burned so badly.

The men were uncomfortable now, not sure of what to do. But when Loki looked at them, laughing, they laughed too, nervously. Not wanting to get into his bad books.

‘Now gentleman, where were we?’ Loki clasped his hands together with a grin.

-

When Loki eventually returned with his girls to his quarters, he left them in the living room. They were still uncomfortable after the figging.

He went into his chambers and hummed in approval at Ivy kneeling on the floor, waiting for him.

‘Bend over for inspection.’ He demanded as he walked to her side.

She moved forward onto her elbows and knees, ass in the air for him. Loki smoothed his hand down her back and over the swell of her ass. He slid his hand underneath her and checked the plug was still intact, which it was.

‘Good girl.’ He purred as he pulled the plug out.

Ivy gasped at the feeling, his sperm was free now and some of it started trickling down her thighs, cooling against her skin and making her shiver.

‘The rest of the girls just received a good figging…’ He spoke low as he stroked her cunt, long fingers delving through her folds. ‘I’m tempted to give you the same, since I think it’s only fair to treat you all the same, is it not?’ He rolled her clit between his fingers as he spoke, making her whine.

‘Wh… whatever… you thi… think is best for me… Sir.’ She said between heavy breaths, his fingers feeling far too good.

Loki smirked and thrust three fingers into her, pulling more whimpers and moans from her.

‘You are such a good pet, aren’t you?’ He cooed, curling his fingers within her that made her cum. He felt her gushing all over his hand.

As he sucked his fingers clean and stood up tall over her, he contemplated for a moment.

‘No, you’ve behaved well today. Go clean yourself up then get into my bed, warm it up for me. I won’t be long.’ He reached down and stroked her hair a few times, almost lulling her into a false sense of security at his affection.

But as soon as he left the room, she breathed out heavily. She hauled herself up to her feet and went to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

She knew she had been lucky today. Evaded a lot of pain. Doing what she was told and sucking up to him as best she could was definitely the best way to _survive_ in this new world.


End file.
